InuYasha Couples Playlist
by Enchanted2015
Summary: Playlist for InuYasha couples. Lots of one-shot song-fics for InuYasha all in one place. Send me song ideas Please! And have fun! T for kissing and to be safe. Might have cursing in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY BELATED B-DAY TT. (INUGIRL27) FROM YOUR SIS SHELLY (ENCHANTED2015)**

**A/N: Here is the first one-shot for InuYasha Couples Playlist. This will be a multi-chapter fic. But all the chapters will most likely be one-shots that don't connect to each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, any of the characters or the song. All belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I do own is the story line.**

**Lyrics are in _Italics_**

**Kagome- Your More Than Everything I Need**

InuYasha watched once more as Kagome jumped into the well. He told her he didn't care… but the truth was he did. He didn't want to go back to the hut, so he sat on the branch of the Goshinboku (Sacred/God Tree) thinking about everything she did for him. She saved him from becoming a full demon not once but three times. He didn't know how but she always knew how to save him even when he couldn't save himself.

He waited impatiently for two days. He wanted her to come back. Not just to get the jewel shards either. He always felt like he didn't belong. He didn't understand why he was a half-demon except when he was with Kagome. Everything about his half-demon form made sense with her. Because she loved him, even as a half-demon.

"I love you as a half-demon InuYasha!"

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_Cause' everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

After 3 days she finally came back. He needed her, but it was more than just being together. He didn't just need her. He wanted her to know just how he felt, but he didn't know how to tell her.

3 days ago

She told him, "Inuyasha, it's just not logical. How can we be in love when we're from 2 different time periods?"

"Kagome, put whatever it is you just said aside. It doesn't matter. I want you."

"Why do you want me Inuyasha? To fight demons and get jewel shards or something else?" She asked.

He didn't know what to say. He knew why, but he was never good at admitting his feelings so he stayed silent.

"That's what I thought." She told him sadly leaving and going to the well. That was why she had left. How could he tell her why when he didn't understand it himself?

_In everything that's green girl I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

A week later they were fighting when Kagome got hurt. He caught her in his arms and wished they could stay like that. But of course they couldn't. He beat the demon, got the shard and rushed Kagome back to Kaede's hut. All the while worrying about why she hadn't woken up yet. Kaede assured him it was just a small side effect of the poison and that she would wake up in about a day. All the while he sat with her. More than once he found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her again, when his life wasn't in danger, but he couldn't do that unless she wanted him too. He couldn't upset her more.

After she woke up Koga came by and did his usual 'I'm so sorry I wasn't there to save you' routine. Inuyasha sat watching and felt like ripping Koga apart limb by limb. He wished he could call her his, but he couldn't. As they walked through the woods later he wished she would grab his hand like she had done before. He wanted to know she wasn't still upset, but she didn't say anything and he kept quiet. He wanted her to know she was wanted. But once more he kept quiet.

_Cause' I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted._

She was beautiful and Inuyasha knew he wasn't the only one who noticed. There was the boy from her school, Hojo. Inuyasha knew Hojo told her that she was pretty all the time. But anyone could do that.

But Inuyasha saw her without the make-up. He saw every part of her. And she was beautiful inside and out. He wanted to show her what he saw, but he didn't know how. So instead he decided to once more put on the gold locket she had given him.

_Anyone can tell you "you're pretty"_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

"Kagome!" He yelled crashing through the wall near her and catching her before she hit the ground. "What did you bastards do to Kagome?!" He growled at Kagura, Kanna, and the infant. He tried to kill them but the infant repelled his Wind Scar.

The whole time he wanted her to wake up he sat with her. He had almost lost her just like Kikyo. He apologized to her when she woke up and he felt at peace knowing she understood him like no one else. She leaned back against him and he wrapped his arm around her just content with holding her.

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Cause' baby I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

When she got sick he wished he could make her better, but he couldn't so they sent her home until she got better. He wanted her to be with him but if making her feel better meant sending her home he'd do it. He'd do anything to make her feel as good as she made him feel every day.

She told him about those princess fairytales. He thought it was silly, but she told him that was the love she wanted. He vowed then that he would give her that love. Make her feel better than those fairytale princesses.

He watched her sleep and wondered what she was dreaming of. She looked so happy. Maybe it was him? But he wanted to make her feel better than she did in her best dreams. She was more than everything he needed and he would show her that, somehow. She was all he had ever wanted, all he had ever dreamed of having. He didnt deserve her, but she still stayed with him. And so that's what he told her.

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairytales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_Your more than everything I need_

_Your all I ever wanted, All I ever wanted_

He sulked for 3 years. Always dreaming about her, and then waking to the reality that she wasn't coming back.

And then one day he noticed a scent, her scent. It was hers, there was no mistaking it, he had it memorized. He ran to the well, reached down, felt her grip his hand and pulled her up holding her like she would disappear at any moment. He kissed her just like he had done 3 years ago inside the jewel and realized she could finally be his. Koga was married to Ayame, Miroku was married to Sango. Kagome could finally be his. He held her hand as they walked back to tell everyone the news and he never wanted to let it go.

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

2 years later as he held both of his beautiful girls in his arms Kagome asked the question he knew she would eventually ask.

"Do you still want me?"

"Kagome," he told her kissing her head and holding her close as they fell asleep their beautiful children between them,

_"You'll always be wanted."_

**Song for this was Wanted by Hunter Hayes**

**A/N: How is it? This is my first shot at a song-fic for one-shot song-fic for InuYasha so tell me what you think.**

**I have songs for the next two chapters but send me the name and artist of a song you want me to do and I'll try my best. And don't think that I just do country. I listen to Country, Alternative, Broadway, Religious, and Religious Rock. So yeah. Pretty much anything.**

**Read and Review... I'm begging you!**

**Til' next time. bye!**


	2. InuYasha Girls- You're Not Alone

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. The third one is not written yet. But it will be hopefully up by next weekend if I get a life next week.**

**TT: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. .. OR HAVE A HEART ATTACK**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song. Everything belongs to its rightful owner. Only thing I own is the story line.**

**Lyrics are in _Italics_**

**InuYasha Girls- You're Not Alone**

**Mir/San**

Sango turned away and Miroku took a step toward her. He knew that she was trying to hide her hurt. But he knew her better than anyone. He would be her rock for as long as she needed him. He knew that losing the baby would break her and that's why he was here. So that he could put her back together. He knew she didn't want him to know she was hurt, and it worried him. But he knew she needed someone, and he would fight for her.

_When you try not to look at me_

_Scared that I'll see you hurting_

_No, you're not hiding anything_

_And frankly it's got me worried_

_Nobody knows you better than I do_

_I keep my promises I'm fighting for you_

**Sess/Rin**

Sesshomaru watched the tree line waiting for Rin. She had wanted to visit her parent's graves by herself so he waited where they had first met. She was 13 now, but he knew it wouldn't be pleasant. Those memories still hurt her. He saw the branches move as someone pushed through quickly and he stood up to greet her. But when she came through she was sobbing! He ran to hug her wanting to take the pain away.

"What happened Rin?" he questioned when he noticed the blood on her arms.

"The villagers, they remembered me. They tried to hurt me, but I got away before they did any major damage." She told him. He growled low in his throat. No one hurt Rin and got away with it! But when he looked down at her in his arms he felt like crying. Everything that hurt her hurt him too. But he stayed strong, and just let her cry as he held her.

_You're not alone, I'll listen til your tears give out_

_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you go_

_What's hurting you, I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say_

_"When you cry, I cry with you"_

_I'm with you_

**Inu/Kag**

Kagome tried to get him to leave saying that she would be fine. But he wasn't having it. There was no way in hell he was leaving her. He couldn't take away her pain, much as he wished he could. But he knew that holding it in wouldn't fix it either.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Kagome asked tears running out of her beautiful eyes, "Why me?"

He just hugged her. He wished he knew, but he didn't. He couldn't give her the answers she needed.

_I'm not going anyplace_

_I just hate to see you like this_

_No, I can't make it go away_

_Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it_

_I can't give you every answer that you need_

_But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me_

**Mir/San**

He held her and they sunk to the floor together. She had gone to Kaede's hut today to make sure the baby was ok. But Kaede told her she had a miscarriage. The cried together over the loss of their child, and Miroku held her close the whole time. He would be with her through the good and bad. And he would always cry with her. Because, what hurt her hurt him too.

_You're not alone, I'll listen til' your tears give out_

_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_

_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say_

_"When you cry I cry with you"_

_Oh, oh_

_Yeah, I cry with you_

**Mir/San, Inu/Kag, Sess/Rin**

Their situations might be different but InuYasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru knew one thing. Their girls needed love they could count on, and they would always be there for them.

_You need love tough enough to count on_

_So here I am_

_Inu/Kag_

_InuYasha just held her letting her know he was there,_

_"You're not alone, I'll listen til your tears give out."_

**Sess/Rin**

Sesshomaru helped to bandage Rin's arm. It might not be bad, but he knew it could still get infected if less uncared for. She refused to sleep and he knew she was scared the villagers would come, "I'm a demon Rin." He reminded her.

_You're safe and sound. I swear that I won't let you down."_

**Mir/San**

Miroku just held his wife close and cried with her over the loss of their first child, "Sango," he reminded her,

_"What's hurting you I, I feel it too."_

**Inu/Kag**

He just held her and let her cry. He always cried with her, and it wasn't any different this time. She would never be alone. She was the love of his life, his baby. And there was no way he was ever going to leave her alone.

_I mean it when I say_

_"When you cry I cry"_

_I mean it when I say_

_"When you cry I cry (cry) with you"_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You're not alone_

_Oh, no, baby_

**Song for this chapter was Cry With You by Hunter Hayes**

**Read and Review please!**

**That means you InuGirl27!**


	3. Emergency AN Update

A/N: Ok guys. For those who thought this was a long awaited update I'm VERY sorry. But I'm having some problems.. I'm doing as much as I can but my world fell apart a few weeks ago.

My Aunt had cancer Easter of 2012. She went through all the treatments and we thought it was gone. This past year, right before Christmas, she went to Florida to visit her daughter and went to the doctors. She still had cancer. A little while ago we thought it had spread to her lungs. It hadn't thank god but then the doctors said they couldn't do anymore for her. So the main point is that right now basically we are just waiting for her to die. We went to her house every Christmas after seeing my grandmother. My grandmother died last January. We just went through the first year anniversary of her death and now my aunt is dying. The doctors won't say exactly when she might pass. But she won't make it to Palm Sunday, the Sunday before Easter. So right now it's been really hard for me to write. So if I disappear for a really long time that's probably why. Just wanted to let you guys know why I'm having a hard time updating.

Again for those who thought this was an update I'm VERY sorry.

Sincerely Your Writer,

Enchanted 2015


	4. Ayame-Come Take my Hand

**A/N: For those who read the emergency authors note my aunt died the week before palm Sunday. I'm still working on getting through it but I found time to give you this chapter! So Have Fun! And REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, it's characters, or the song. Everything belongs to it's rightful owners**

**Chapter 3**

**Ayame-Come Take My Hand**

_Underline Italics is Ayame_

_Just Italics is Koga_

_**And Bold Italics is both**_

Ayame argued with Koga once more. He still refused to let her in and she stalked toward the cave opening, "Do I even know you? The REAL you?" She asked him sadly. He had no answer and she nodded sadly, "I'm going back to my own tribe." She told him, "Come find me when you're ready to let me see the real you."

He remembered the last time she had left. It had been right after he had stolen Kagome. They had argued and he had told her he didn't love her. But when she left he'd cried feeling like she had taken his heart with her. And he didn't know how to get it back.

_Can't blame you for thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all_

_I tried to deny you_

_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

All he was really trying to do was protect her from having to fight. She was beautiful, and fierce, he knew that. But she still reminded him of the fragile girl he had made the promise with. She didn't need to fight, and he wanted to protect her from the fights he constantly had to go through.

But he realized that they had gotten lost because of that. The constant battles had changed him and he had never talked to her about it. They could never go back to how they were the night of the Lunar Rainbow Promise. But they could find each other again.

_I thought I was protecting you_

_From everything that I go through  
_

_But I know that we got lost along the way_

He looked at his guitar leaning against the cave wall and knew what he would do. Kagome had taught him how to play and Ayame loved to listen to him play. So he wrote a short song for her. He went to right outside her cave and stood there and played for her.

"_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again."_

He sang trying to make her understand.

She was the one who made him let down his walls and start to know who he really was instead of who his family wanted him to be. The night they made that promise she wormed herself into his heart and broke down his walls from the inside out.

She finally came out and he brought her back to his back. She still was un-sure, the tribe had never thought she was good enough for their leader. But Koga took her hand and told them, "This is my girlfriend Ayame." He wanted everyone to know that she was his girlfriend, his world. He wanted them to know what she meant to him.

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

That night they laid down next to each other and they truly talked for the first time in months. She told him about how she had felt like he didn't think she could protect herself when he didn't take her offer to help him in battle. "I'm sorry." He apologized "I didn't want you to feel like that. But, I'm always going to think of that little girl I first met." When she tried to interrupt he kissed her "I know you're not that girl anymore. But I'm always going to want to protect you."

They spent months like this. Being leaders during the day and learning the new them at night. Then one day Koga left a note for her to come to the waterfall. She went and saw him at the top. She climbed up to stand in front of him and he got down on one knee, holding open a ring box. "Ayame, I love you, and I will love and cherish you forever. I never want to have to let you go. You are my world, my everything. Will you me my mate, my wife?"

"YES!" she sobbed. This was the start of their story and they would slowly break down the walls that had been built between them.

_Just know that I'm sorry_

_I never wanted to make you feel so small_

_Our story is just beginning_

_But let the truth break down these walls. (Oh, yeah, yeah)_

One night as he watched her sleep he thought of everything she had done for him in the past. In battles when it felt hopeless her face was the one that forced him to fight harder. Even when she didn't know it, she was the one he fought for. She was the one he lived for.

Then he remembered how she had made him realize how nice he was. He could protect people instead of hurt them. She showed him how much of a good guy he could be.

_And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you pushed me through_

_And showed me how much better I could be_

One night she woke up after a nightmare and as he comforted her she asked if he could play for her. He nodded and sang the song he had written for her so long ago until she fell asleep once more.

"_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make _

_That mistake again"_

She made him protective and he realized who he really was. He wanted to be protective and he loved her for making him realize that. When they finally went to see InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and the still lecherous monk Miroku, Ayame was nervous. She wasn't sure whether Koga still had feelings for the girl Kagome. But he once again took her hand and smiled, "I just wanted you to know that Ayame and I are getting married!" he announced proudly.

Kagome and Sango smiled, "Congratulations!" they said to Ayame starting to talk about girl stuff and gush over Ayame's ring.

Meanwhile InuYasha and Miroku talked to him, "Congratulations man. You guys are perfect for each other." He had never realized it before, but when they weren't arguing it was easy to talk to InuYasha. They could even be considered friends now.

_You brought me closer _

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me (Yeah)_

She made him feel like he had a choice in who he wanted to be. His parents had forced him to be a leader and someone he wasn't. But Ayame had helped him find who he wanted to be. And he was happy that way. He wanted to live his life like that, and that made him love her even more for being so understanding of what he wanted and needed.

_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that everyday_

Once when he got hurt, and fell unconscious she was the one who talked to him and brought him back. No one else knew how to, but she knew exactly what to say to bring him back. She knew what he needed to hear to come back and he loved her even more for being like that. No one else was as accepting, patient and reliable as she was. No one else was as observant either.

_You say what no one else would say_

_You know exactly how to get to me_

_You know it's what I need_

_It's what I need, yeah_

Later as she walked down the aisle he once again played their song. It was her favorite and she wanted to sing it as she walked down the aisle to him.

"_**Here I am with all my heart" **_

"_I hope you understand"_

"_I hope you understand"_

"_**I know I let you down"**_

"_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again"_

"_That mistake again"_

"_You brought me closer to who I really am" _She sang starting up the steps to the alter.

"_So come take my hand. I want the world to see"_ he sang holding out his hand for her to take and helped her up the last step to his side. When she got there she finished his scentence.

"_What you mean to me" _she sang.

"_What you mean to me" _he echoed his new wife kissing her.

**A/N: the song for this chapter was What You Mean To Me by Christopher Wilde from the Disney Movie StarStruck. Thank you to InuGirl27 for the music! Thank you to all my reviewers and any new readers!**

**Read and Review! Sesshomaru will destroy all flames! **

**See you when I get time to put up the next chapter and Please check out my other stories!**


End file.
